


Art for "The Prince Bride"

by mific



Category: Princess Bride (1987), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Digital Art, M/M, Monsters, Romance, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fusion of The Prince Bride and Teen Wolf - art for xxxholiclover's story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "The Prince Bride"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuraWhiteFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuraWhiteFox/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Prince Bride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/783716) by [AuraWhiteFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuraWhiteFox/pseuds/AuraWhiteFox). 



> Created for Teenwolf_xbb 2013. Illustrations for the story, and a banner. Blended digital art - I had fun putting Stiles in princely clothing :D.  
> Link to the fic follows soon, once it's posted.

 

Banner

 

 

Stiles, Run!

 

 

Finally

 


End file.
